The Others
by DestinyEverChanging
Summary: Before the 74th and 75th games, there were 73 other games. This is the story of how those games went. Rated T for violence.
1. Year 1

**Ari Licto POV**

The plates lock into place and I almost lose my footing. There are 23 other plates, each occupied by another tribute...tribute. When did i start thinking of them as tributes?

I look around at the first ever arena. The cornucopia is sitting in a middle of this field. All around just seems to be field. Tall grass towers over my head behind me.

To my right is the small 12 year old girl from district 12 and to my left is the 16 year old from 5. Suddenly an explosion happens to my right. The force knocks me I my knees a they turn to jelly. What was it?

I look over to see the plate in ruins. Blood and flesh litter the ground. Before I know it I am throwing up my breakfast. Tears sting my eyes a I wretch.

"Tributes, do not try to run before the countdown is over" a voice booms, warning us all. So that is what must have happened.

I push myself to my feet and wipe my mouth clean. The countdown is drawing to an end. When it does end nobody moves. I am frozen to the spot. I want to run and grab something to defend myself with, but my legs just won't move.

The first ones to move are the duo from 3. The boy heads straight for he cornucopia while the girl runs into the tall grass after grabbing a small bag.

Suddenly movement erupts all around me. Tributes are jolting off of their plates. I finally get my legs to work and race towards the cornucopia. But halfway there my legs give out from underneath me and I go sprawling to the floor with a cry.

I push myself up and spot a knife in front of me. It is a hunters knife with a serrated edge. I grip it in my hands to stand, only to come face to face with the boy from 9. His eyes are cold and he is holding a scythe with blood dripping off.

He grabs my throat and squeeze hard. I feel light headed straight away. I watch him raise his scythe and fear rushes through me. So this is how it will end. But the boy lets put a grunt and drops me. I scramble to my feet gasping for air. I see a knife lodged into the boys back and my district partner, Luka, standing a few feet away.

"Come on" Luka shouts as he pulls me to my feet. He drags me off into the tall grass and away from the bloodbath.

RECAP: Ari and Luka died on day 4 of the games. They were ambushed by the district 1 duo while gathering water. The district 3 male went on to win the first hunger games. Looks like district 4 will have to wait a little longer for a victor.


	2. Year 2

**Takin Rhorn POV**

It's been 5 days since we entered the arena. 16 have died leaving 8 of us left. Last year they interviewed the friends and family at the final 8. I wonder if they are doing that now.

I stare into the night sky from my perch in the trees and think about home. Tonight is like most nights back in 11. The clear skies with the many stars shining down on us. I feel tear roll down my cheek as I think about how I may never get to see that place again.

CRUNCH!

I freeze when I hear the footsteps. I am safe in the canopy of the trees, but still I am terrified. I lean over to see the boy from 7. I remember him from training. He was brutal with an axe and scored a 9. He is favoured to win this year.

I watch him pass by and for a second I think he has gone, but he comes running back seconds later being chased by, what looks like an overgrown bear. The bear easily catches up and pins the boy to the ground right under my tree.

The screams radiate throughout the arena and all I can do is sit here and watch. The bear soon leaves, but the boy is still alive. I want to go down and end his suffering, but I just can't force myself to move. So I sit and watch. I hear his every groan and the shame grows more.

It isn't until morning when his cannon fires. But they don't come and collect his body. It hits me straight away, I have to move. I slowly clamber down the tree trunk with ease and land just by his body. He is no longer recognisable.

I feel sick to my stomach as I walk away from the boy I could have saved.

RECAP: Takin died two days later by the same bear mutt, karma. The male from 2 went on to win. He killed his district partner and claimed victory.

...

**A/N: so I forgot I put this last chapter, but here it is. I have seen many of these done before so I wanted to try it myself. I hope I am not too bad at it. I would love to here your feedback so please leave a review.**


End file.
